


Nighttime

by chrisonfire



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Cazqui and Hiro have a little fun after dark.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> where are the hiroqui fics

It was nighttime. Cazqui had just gotten up, walking into Hiro's room as silently as he could and locking the door behind him, heart already beating faster in anticipation.  
He looked down at Hiro. The other man seemed to be asleep. Cazqui moved to him and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down and kissing him gently to wake him up. He was disappointed to find out that this was ineffective, until he had an even better idea.  
Cazqui pushed the blankets aside, pleased that Hiro’s position lying on his back allowed easy access.  
Cazqui gently pulled down Hiro's underwear and got in between his legs. He looked up at the other man to verify that he was still sound asleep before leaning down and gently lapping at his dick. Hiro didn't seem to notice, so Cazqui did it again, licking a long stripe up his shaft. He breathed in Hiro's scent, resisting the urge to touch himself.  
Cazqui sucked on the tip for a moment. Then he decided that Hiro was hard enough, and changed his position slightly so he could take him into his mouth. At this, Hiro moaned softly. The sound spurred Cazqui on, and he started moving his head, sucking insistently. Hiro began making noises regularly, soft groans and moans. Cazqui took Hiro deeper, using his hand to tease him, and Hiro gently bucked his hips. Cazqui tasted salt and moved back up to lap at Hiro's slit, eager for the taste.  
Hiro was now grinding into Cazqui’s mouth, occasionally making him choke. Cazqui held onto Hiro's hips, holding him down while he took the other as deep as he could, desperate to make him feel good. Hiro gasped and moaned, and Cazqui looked up to see him watching. Apparently, this method of waking him up was successful.  
Cazqui teasingly gave Hiro a suck, and his bandmate threw his head back as he tried to keep from coming. “Ca-Cazqui,” he groaned. “Stop.” Cazqui immediately pulled off of Hiro's dick.  
Hiro pulled Cazqui onto his lap, kissing him roughly. He wasn't in the mood to wait, already close from before. His lips barely left Cazqui's while he took off both their shirts. When he was out of breath, he pushed Cazqui down on his back.  
Cazqui stared up at him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Hiro made a low noise at the sight, pulling off Cazqui's pants and wetting his finger before pushing it into the boy.  
Cazqui squirmed under him, whimpering in surprise. He tried to grind back on the finger inside him, and Hiro pushed in another. He got to work preparing him, moving his fingers to open him up.  
Cazqui let out a moan, back arching off the bed a little. “There, there,” he gasped. He felt like he could come, and Hiro wasn't even touching him.  
Eventually, Cazqui got too needy. He pushed Hiro down as they were before, and moved over Hiro's dick. He gently rubbed it against his entrance and Hiro groaned in frustration, hands twitching as he resisted the urge to just grab Cazqui and slam him down onto him.  
Cazqui knew what Hiro wanted, so he gave in to their need. He slowly sat down on Hiro, taking all of him. He started rocking slowly, loving the feeling of being filled. It didn't take long for his movements to become faster, harder, and Hiro finally did grab his hips to encourage him.  
Cazqui jolted when Hiro hit his spot, and he started going faster, slamming Hiro into him as hard as he could. Hiro was moaning with abandon, the noises making Cazqui have to fight the urge to come. He was just so close-  
“Please Hiro, please, I need-” Cazqui whimpered. Hiro smirked a little and stopped Cazqui's motions. He held Cazqui still and snapped his hips up, the other letting out a moan as he hit his spot dead on. He kept thrusting up into Cazqui, not even thinking of keeping a rhythm in their shared desperation.  
“Gonna, gonna,” Cazqui panted out, and then he came over Hiro's stomach. He triggered Hiro's own release, feeling the other's hips stutter as he finished inside of him.  
Cazqui fell onto Hiro's chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. Slowly their heart rates and breathing regulated. Cazqui was happy, feeling as close to Hiro as he could possibly be.


End file.
